Smallville, Here I Come
by ChainGangBabygurl
Summary: After roaming around Metropolis for most of her life, Anna goes to Smallville to find her only living relatives - the Kents. [Updated - Chapter 7]
1. Welcome To Smallville

**Summary – After roaming around Metropolis for most of her life, Anna goes to Smallville to find he only living relatives – the Kents.**

_I was six years old  
__When my parents went away  
__I was stuck inside a broken life,  
__I couldn't wish away.  
__She was beautiful,  
__She had everything and more,  
__And my escape was hiding out  
__And running for the door._

Anna was standing on the corner of probably, the only empty street in Metropolis. All she knew was that she was the only person you would ever see around these parts of Metropolis. Anna had found this place when she was nine years old, only three years after her parents had suddenly disappeared and had been presumed dead. When she had first came here, the houses were full of happy families and one of those kind families took Anna in after finding out why she was there. A year ago, they moved out since the place was now empty. Leaving Anna alone.

_Somebody listen please.  
__It use to be so hard,  
__Being me._

After one last look around the uninhabited street, Anna got onto the Harley Davidson the family she lived with, bought for her. Starting up the motorcycle, Anna refreshed her mind of the destination she was heading to. 'I've gotta go to Smallville. Find the Kents.' She told herself.

_Living in the shadow  
__Of someone elses dream.  
__Trying to find a hand to hold  
__But every touch felt cold to me.  
__Living in the nightmare,  
__A never ending sleep.  
__But now that I am wide awake  
__My chains are finally free,  
__Don't feel sorry for me._

She slipped the helmet onto her head and started up the bike. Since it was almost four in the morning, most of the roads were empty. On Anna's way to Smallville, she only saw seven cars at the most. It took her about five hours to get to the city line, but finding the Kent farm was a whole different task. It was around nine in the morning now and the streets were quite busy now. Anna pulled up in front of a flower shop and knocked on the door. No-one answered. 'Great, there's not a single soul in this shop when I could really use the help,' Anna thought. Then someone tapped on Anna's shoulder. She quickly turned around to see a girl, who looked around her own age with long brown hair.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" The girl asked kindly, smiling.

"Yeah, do you know..." Anna was cut off by a guy coming towards the girl in front of her. He was shouting her name swell.

"Lana!" Once the young man was beside the girl, who was probably called Lana, he noticed that she was busy. "Uh, sorry. Didn't know you were talking to anyone."

"It's OK. What were you going to ask?" Lana told the guy then turned to face Anna again.

"Do you know where the Kent farm is? I'm kinda lost."

"Sorry for interrupting but I know where it is. I should know 'cause I live there." The young man told her. Anna's face brightened up as she heard that. But she never knew that she had a cousin as well.

"Seriously? Could you show me where it is?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Lana." The boy waved goodbye to Lana as she entered the flower shop that we were outside of. "I'll just go in my truck and you could follow, OK?" Anna nodded in agreement. She went to her bike again, started it up and started following the red pick-up, which was slightly ahead of her.

Once the truck pulled up in front of the Kent farm, Anna done the same. As she got off the motorcycle, the guy who showed her to the farm came over and helped her into the house.

"Uh... I don't need help into the house farmboy." 'I think he took that seriously,' Anna told herself after seeing the hurtful look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, you didn't offend me in anyway." 'She looks pretty hot,' Clark thought after looking at her again. After a few minutes of standing, doing nothing, Clark showed Anna into the house. "Mom! Dad!"

"In here Clark!" A voice shouted from the other room. Anna followed Clark into the room and saw two people sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Clark coughed to get his parents attention and as the turned around, their expressions turned to shocked ones.

"Oh my gosh." The woman, who was sitting on the sofa, stood up and walked over to Anna. "Is it really you?" Anna looked at her aunt and smiled warmly. Her aunt started hugging her tightly, but when Anna looked over at the other two men in the room, they looked quite confused. "Oh, Jonathon, Clark – this is my niece, Anna."

"Anna? I haven't seen you since you were this big." Jonathon made a hand gesture, showing how tall Anna was last time her saw her. "But we were told you went missing."

"I kinda... ran away, after finding out about my parents. Couldn't really handle it. Being six or something. I would have called but I have no money." Anna explained.

"It's alright sweetie. You can stay here with us until you feel you can walk on your own two feet." Her aunt told her. Anna smiled from ear-to-ear. She was so happy with this.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Author's note: The song used at the start was Ashlee Simpson - "Shadow" which doesn't belong to me. Usual disclaimers apply and reviews are greatly welcomed!


	2. Have you hugged my tshirt today, Clarkie...

Anna got settled in her new surroundings pretty quickly. Her aunt and uncle gave her the room across from Clark's room. After she went into her room, there was a gentle knock on the door, then Clark entered.

"Hey Anna." Anna smiled and waved. Clark sat down on the bed beside her. "So... you're my cousin."

"Yeah, guess I am. It's pretty cool. But how come I never saw you when I first came here when I was five" Anna questioned him.

"I was adopted in 1989. How old are you then"

"Oh. I'm nineteen, kinda old, I know. You the same"

"Nope. Seventeen." 'Whoa, I thought he looked was older than me.' Anna thought as she looked at him again. He had a strong upper body, quite tall and had blue-ish/green eyes.

"Seventeen, god. I thought you were... like, in your 20s or something." They both laughed a little the Anna continued. "So, what do you do for fun around here Clarkie"

"One - don't call me Clarkie, and two - there's the high school, or the Talon." Anna stood up after being told this and started walking around the room.

"Alright. Wait... why would I want to hang around a high school? I left to get away from it."

"Dunno. Well, I'll take you to the Talon then" Clark said as he stood up and walked over to Anna.

"OK then." Clark walked downstairs as Anna followed. As they were about to go out the door, Martha stopped them.

"And where are you two going" Anna turned around to face her aunt then Clark stepped out in front of her.

"I was just taking Anna to the Talon. She wanted to see what she could do for fun around these here parts." Clark told her.

"Well, before you go to the Talon, take Anna out to get more clothes because I don't think she can live on one outfit of her whole life." Martha was about to get money out of her purse when Anna spoke up.

"You don't need to buy me anything; I'll be fine wearing just this." Anna said but Martha shook her head.

"No Anna. Here's 100 dollars, go buy some new clothes." Anna finally gave in and took the money from her aunt. Then she and Clark went outside and got into the truck.

"Your mom knows how to force a person to take free money, huh" Anna said as she put the money into her jacket pocket. "So, where are we going for clothes"

"Grandville. It's the closest to Smallville, even though it's a few hours away." Clark told her.

Anna slept most of the way there since she hadn't got any sleep in days. Clark glanced over at her a few times during car ride. Once he got to the Grandville matt, Clark gently shook Anna's shoulder to wake her up. She woke up automatically and shot her arm out, which hit Clark in the stomach.

"Sorry. Defense mechanism." Clark held his gut in pain as he got out. Of course, he was faking the injury since he wasn't human but he didn't want Anna to know.

"It's OK. So, let's go and get you some clothes." Clark led Anna to the place where he usually got his clothes from since they had a woman's section as well, but Anna got sidetracked half way there. She stopped in front of a Louis Vuitton store. "You've got to be kidding, right?"

"No, I saw… like fifty of these shops in Metropolis. I love what they do!" Anna was about to go in when Clark grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Anna, a pair of pants costs around 100 dollarsin there. Come on," Clark took Anna's head and pulled her to another store. And when Anna saw what was in there shop, her mouth dropped.

"How much plaid does a store need to sell?" Anna said to herself but Clark thought she was actually asking him.

"A lot of people around here like wearing plaid." Clark told her as she went into the store and started roaming around. 'And I bet you're the biggest fan of it,' Anna thought.

"So, where are the mini's in here?" Anna asked. When Clark didn't answer, she looked over at him. He was completely confused. "Mini-skirts?"

"Dunno. My mom never buys them." Clark answered sarcastically. "Just check over there." He pointed over to the left side of the store and Anna walked over.

Over the space of two hours, Anna eventually chose what clothes she wanted to buy. She settled for 5 mini-skirts (2 denim, 2 pink and 1 black), 2 t-shirts (both with sayings on them), 2 tank tops (1 blue and 1 purple) and a pair of jeans. It totaled to just under 100 dollarsso Clark let Anna keep the change.

Before they left, Clark took Anna to the food court since he knew that they weren't going to get to the Talon. He bought her a cheeseburger and a bottle of coke. Diet Coke. Clark was going to ask her why diet but he thought it might be insulting. After getting food into them, they went back to the truck and headed back to the farm.

Once they got back, Anna changed into her new black mini skirt and a t-shirt which said – "Have you hugged my t-shirt today?". Then she went back downstairs and found her aunt reading a book whilst sitting on the sofa. But Clark and her uncle Jonathon were nowhere to be seen. Anna walked over to the couch and sat beside Martha.

"Hey Auntie Martha, whatcha reading?" Anna asked, trying to see the cover of the book.

"Oh nothing." Martha stopped reading and looked at her niece's new outfit. "Very nice outfit. Can I hug your t-shirt?" They both laughed a little.

"So, where's Uncle Jonathon and little baby Clarkie?"

"Outside talking I think. Does Clark know you call him Clarkie? Because I use to call him that, and he forced me to stop." Martha explained.

"Yeah. But he doesn't like it, as you said. Since I'm the older cousin, I'm allowed to be annoying to my little cousin. It's like, a rule." Martha laughed at the last part. Then Clark and Jonathon entered the house. Anna got up and hugged her uncle, then went over and messed up Clark's hair.

"What was that for?" Clark asked after Anna took her hand of his head.

"Nothing… Clarkie."

* * *

Sorry for the delay... school tests. Not a good combo. I promise to update as quickly as I can, but the school always keeps me down. It's evil. Thanks for the reviews so far and keep reviewing please! 


	3. Everyone has a secret

I've altered the actual Smallville events. Since Chloe doesn't learn Clark's secret until season 4, I'm letting her know now and in the story, Tina Greer didn't die... yet. Please RR. :)

* * *

**Anna's dream/flashback**

"Anna, someone's here to see you!" shouted Marie from the bottom of the stairwell. Anna dropped the book she was reading and ran downstairs, through the sitting room then to the door. Standing in the doorway was her long-term boyfriend, Mark. They hugged after Anna left the house and once the door was closed, they started kissing.

"Hey sexy." Mark said as he kissed Anna on the nose. "You know what we were talking about the other day?"

"Yeah, sex?"

"Yeah, that. Well, I can't wait." After saying that, Mark pushed Anna against the wall and started un-doing her jeans. Anna tried to push away but Mark was too strong. She kicked him in the ribs but he countered by tripping her up and knocking he head off the wall behind her, making her fall into unconsciousness.

**End of dream/flashback**

Anna awoke in a sweat. She found herself lying on the floor, with the duvet only covering the lower half of her body. She stood up slowly then turned on the light. She rummaged around the wardrobe and finally found a nightgown. She slipped it on, turned off the bedroom light and started walking downstairs. Anna got a fright when she was the kitchen light on and she couldn't recognize who was in there. As she walked into the kitchen, she could finally make out who the person there was. It was Clark. Sitting on a stool, drinking something.

"Hey lil' cousin! What are you doing up this late?" Anna asked as she opened up the fridge and looked to see what was is there.

"I could ask you the same question Anna." Clark took another sip of his drink then turned to face Anna.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I thought having a drink might help. What about you?"

"Same. You want some hot chocolate?" Anna shook her head as she started looking through the cupboards for something.

"Got anything like vodka, beer... wine even?"

"Are you an alcoholic Anna?" Clark questioned after walking over to the sink.

"No way Clarkie. I just need _at least_ one alcoholic drink a day. It helps me get through the day without smoking."

"You smoke? Gee, you learn something new everyday."

"Keywords – use to. I started when I was fourteen because everyone around me was doing, big mistake. Trust me on this Clarkie. Alcohol and nicorette help me."

"Well, I don't think that there is alcohol anywhere in this house."

"Damn. How 'bout you fixing me up a cup of coffee whilst I watch TV." Anna told him, and then she went through to the sitting room and turned on the television. There was breaking news on every channel so Anna thought she might as well watch it.

"A recap on the latest breaking news. Five patients have escapes from Belle Reeve Institute. The patients have been identified and they are – Eric Summers, Ian Randall, Clive Raymond, Tina Greer and Mark Bourne." Anna's complexion turned completely white. Her physco boyfriend broke out of the mental institute he was placed in around fifteen months ago and Anna knew he would be after her.

"What's the news about?" Clark asked as he came through with Anna's coffee. She turned off the TV and turned to receive her coffee.

"Nothing interesting. Thanks for the coffee."

"Well, if it's nothing, can't I at least check it out?" Clark went to get the remote but Anna took it before he could reach it.

"NO!"

"OK, OK. No need to get all touchy Anna. I'm gonna go back to bed, are you going to be alright?" Clark asked. Anna nodded her head, and then Clark went back upstairs.

'Oh my god,' Anna thought. 'Mark is going to find out where I am and he's going to come and kill me since it was me who put him in there.' Anna was terrified of what she thought would happen to her.

After a while, Anna fell asleep on the couch until Jonathon woke her after he was finished his farm work for the morning. "Hey Anna. When did you come down here?" Her uncle asked as Anna sat up and he took a seat beside her.

"Some time last night. Couldn't sleep so Clark made me some coffee. Guess I just crashed on the sofa." Anna wouldn't dare tell Jonathon about looking for the alcohol. He would probably freak.

"Clark was up too? Speaking of Clark, I better go wake him up for school." Jonathon told her then he went upstairs as Martha came down.

"Morning Anna. Would you like something to eat?" Her aunt asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Toast please."

"Sure thing sweetheart." Just after Martha started making breakfast, Clark came down to the kitchen. "Would you like anything Clark?"

"No thanks mom."

"Hiya Clark. Are you going to have a good day at school?" Anna asked as she walked over to the kitchen area.

"Very funny Anna."

"Why don't I come and see you little school? Maybe I could meet some of your friends."

"OK then."

"Excuse me? You _want_ me to see your friends?" Anna asked after taking the piece of toast off the plate her aunt placed in front of her.

"Sure. You might out more about me from my friends."

"Alright then Clark, give me ten minutes." After eating the last bit of toast, she ran upstairs to get changed.

Around fifteen minutes late, Anna came back into the kitchen, wearing a denim mini-skirt, a blue tank-tip and a pair of old trainers. Then, she and Clark went out to the truck, with Jonathon, and they headed towards the high school.

Once there, Clark showed Anna to The Torch office. In there were two people, a boy who looked African-American and a girl with light blonde hair.

"Hey Clark..." The girl trailed off as she was Anna standing behind Clark. "...and co."

"Chloe, Pete. This is my cousin, Anna." Anna stepped forward after Clark introduced her. "She's staying with us until she cane get back on her own two feet."

"Well Anna, welcome to Smallville. Meteor freak capitol of the world. I'm Chloe Sullivan." Chloe and Anna shook hand whilst Chloe was speaking.

"Hey Anna, I'm Pete Ross." Anna done the same to Pete as she did with Chloe. Then her eyes wondered off to a wall covered in newspaper and magazine clippings and computer print-offs.

"Whoa. What are all these about?" Anna asked, whilst skimming over all the articles and pictures.

"This is my masterpiece. It's called the Wall of Weird. It's every strange thing that's happened in Smallville, since the meteor shower." Chloe explained. She loved telling people about her theories on the Smallville meteor shower. And most of them were true.

"A lot of bizarre things have happened here, I guess." Anna said. Clark nodded as a loud ringing circulated the school, signalling them to go to class. "Could I use a computer in here? To surf the web and stuff?"

"Sure Anna. See you later."

"Bye Chloe. See you later Clark, and Pete!" Anna shouted as she walked over to one of the computers. She quickly logged onto the internet. The computer's homepage was the 'Smallville Torch' website. Anna checked out some of the articles by Chloe and one by Clark on the site. 'He is alright... for a farmboy.' Anna thought. After looking over the articles on the site, the computer froze. Anna started pressing all the buttons, then when the computer un-froze, a box suddenly opened. It was pictures of Clark and Chloe together. Anna closed it, but another box which has opened was called 'Clark Kent' so Anna looked through it. It contained Clark's adoption papers, his birth certificate and pictures of him. Then she opened a document called 'Secret'. She couldn't open it since it was password protected so she just gave up and started surfing the web again.


	4. When in Smallville, get drunk

Anna surfed the web for a while whilst she was alone but the thing that kept annoying her was that file she had found on Chloe's computer. 'What is Clark keeping from me?' She asked herself. But her thoughts were interrupted when Clark and Lana (who Anna met when she first arrived in Smallville) came into the office. "Hey Clark. Hi Lana... that's your name, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm guessing you're the cousin Clark couldn't stop telling me about all period. Anna, right?"

"Anna Clark, that's me."

"Clark!" Clark and Lana said simultaneously.

"Didn't Clark tell you my surname?"

"Well, I didn't actually know what it was." Clark explained.

"Well now you know Clarkie. Anyway, could I get the keys to the truck? I wanna check out what else there is in this small town." Clark was about to saw something so Anna continued, "Please."

"Ok, ok. At least you'll get out of my hair for a little while." Clark said as he got the keys to the truck out and threw them over to Anna.

"See you later guys!" Anna shouted as she left the office. Of course, the halls were empty and the hall monitor was around. After Lana and Clark heard him telling Anna to be quiet, they both laughed a little.

"So... Clarkie," Lana teased since that was what Anna called him.

"I get enough of that when Anna's around, don't you start calling me that Lana."

"Alright. Still up for that cram session at the Talon tonight?"

"Sure. Six-thirty?"

"That'll be great, see you tonight."

-At Kent Farm-

Clark super-sped home after the study session with Chloe, Pete and Lana at the Talon since Anna hadn't came back with the truck yet. Now it was nearing ten-thirty (Clark's curfew on school nights) and Anna still wasn't home. As he went inside the house, his parents jumped up and turned towards the door but became disappointed with who they saw.

"Anna still not home?" Clark asked but he was well aware of the answer he was about to receive.

"No. We're really scared Clark." Martha told him. Anna had only been there less than 48 hours and she had already gone AWOL.

"I'll go out, try and she where she is. I'll call if I find her." Clark said, then he super-sped out the house and stopped around 30 miles away from the farm. 'Where would Anna go...?' Clark asked himself, and then remembered what he and Anna were saying the other night.

"_I just need _at least _one alcoholic drink a day. It helps me get through the day without smoking."_

'She would go somewhere to get alcohol...' Then it came to Clark, 'The Wild Coyote.' That was a bar Pete told him about once, just over the county line and they never checked IDs. A perfect place for Anna to go. He super-sped to the Wild Coyote and outside, he saw his family's red pick-up. As soon as he went inside, the smells of smoke and alcohol intoxicated him. Even though it had no effect on his body, he hated the stench. After a quick look around, he found his old cousin sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of beer. He walked over to her and stopped her from taking another drink.

"I think you've had enough Anna. C'mon, I'm taking you home. Give me the keys to the truck." Clark ordered but Anna ignored him.

"No Clark... Anna having fun here. Bye bye now." Anna's voice was slurred, and she was now talking like a child.

"Anna, you're coming with me whether you want to or not."

"I don't wanna Cla..." Then Anna suddenly collapsed into Clark's arms and he began to get worried.

"Don't worry kid," the bartender told him. "She just had a little too much to drink, that's all."

"Oh. Well, I'll take her out of your way." Clark said as he lifted his older cousin into his arms and carried her out to the truck. After getting Anna into the passenger's seat safely, he got into the drivers side, started up the engine and headed back home.

As soon as Clark opened the door, Martha and Jonathon ran toward where their son and niece were. Anna's face was buried into Clark's chest and was stained with tears. After Clark explained where he had found Anna and what had happened to her during the ride home, he took her to her room and lay her down gently on the bed. Clark didn't leave her room that night. He knew Anna would be hungover in the morning, so he stayed to make sure she was alright through the night.

Clark was awakened by Anna's high-pitched screams at around 4.45 in the morning. He rushed over to her side as soon as he woke up and started trying to wake her up, but nothing seemed to work. A few minutes later, his parents came into the room.

"Why's she screaming son?" Jonathon shouted over the girl's, now irritating, scream.

"Dunno." Clark replied, then turned his attention back to Anna. "Wake up Anna!" Clark shouted at her. She still wouldn't awaken but the screams subsided and Anna's body went limp. 'Oh .' Clark started thinking that the worst had happened to Anna.

"It's alright Clark, she's still breathing." Martha pointed out then continued," I think you calmed her down. But if Anna does that again, come and get us, ok?" Clark nodded in agreement and then his parents left the room.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Anna woke up at 10.25 and no-one was in her room. But she didn't really care about that. The things that were irritating her were the pounding headache she's received and her urge to throw up anywhere. She ran right into the bathroom and brought up the contents of what she had ate and drank in the last twenty-four hours. After cleaning herself up, Anna slowly made her way downstairs. As she got to the bottom two steps, she was her aunt making something in the kitchen, her little cousin reading a book and her uncle was just re-entering the house.

"Morning Anna. You alright?" Jonathon asked after seeing his niece come down.

"Well... I just threw up but apart from that..." Anna trailed off, as she thought she should tell the truth. "Actually, my head really hurts and I remember nothing from yesterday."

"I found you, pretty drunk, in the Wild Coyote last night." Clark explained.

"That would cover... a lot."

"Are you feeling better now sweetie?" Martha asked as she filled a glass, full of cold water, for Anna to drink.

"The now, I'm good." Anna said to Martha as she took the glass from Martha's hands.

"Well that's a relief. Want something to eat?" Her aunt offered but she politely declined. Her stomach was still a little jumbled. "Ok. If you need anything, just ask." Martha shouted to Anna as she, once again, went upstairs. But instead of going her own room, she walked into Clark's. 'Maybe he's got good music,' Anna thought as she started to rummage through his C.D collection. 'Britney Spears. NSync. Simple Plan. Hey... at least it's not country music.' Anna finally chose Britney Spears – 'Oops... I Did It Again', but the thing she wondered about was why her cousin had a Britney C.D. 'Sure, you'd see dudes with Britney posters... but C.Ds?' She turned Clark's computer on, inserted the disk, plugged in some headphones that she found beside the PC and started listening to the music. After she got into the song, Anna started singing along to it. Loudly.

"'Cause now I'm stronger, that yesterday. Now it's nothing but my way. My loneliness ain't killing me no more. I'm stronger..." Anna stopped after turning to see her younger cousin standing in the doorway. She slipped the headphones off and placed them on the computer desk.

"Learned how to work my stuff now?" Clark asked sarcastically.

"Most of it. Just one little thing that I'm wondering it..." Anna trailed off.

"What?"

"Why do you have Britney Spears and NSync C.Ds?" Anna asked as she picked up the two C.Ds.

"Chloe gave me one and I bought the other one." Clark explained. His cheeks were turning bright red after he answered.

"Right." 'As if I'm gonna believe that...'

* * *

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I've not got a Beta, which is something I could really use. Lol. Sorry for the wait, been a little busy watching Smallville, The OC, Desperate Housewives, Life As We Know It and other things. I promise to get the next chapter up a.s.a.p! And there's some TC coming up. :D


	5. Look who's talking!

Flashback-

_All around me are familiar faces,  
__Worn-out places,  
__Worn-out faces.  
__Bright and early for the daily races,  
__Going nowhere,  
__Going nowhere._

Anna was sitting in her aunt and uncle's truck, between her mother, Sarah, and her auntie Martha. They were taking her into town to get some groceries since her father, Richard, and her uncle Jonathon were busy watching football. Her mother and aunt knew that she would have more fun going into town than watching some football game, even though she was brought up watching it every Sunday afternoon.

_Tears are filling up their glasses,  
__No expression,  
__No expression.  
__Hide my head; I wanna drown my sorrow,  
__No tomorrow,  
__No tomorrow._

"Birdie!" Anna explained and pointed up to a blackbird that had just flown across the road and in front of the truck.

"Yes Anna. Look over there, look at that big doggie!" Her mother showed her. Anna looked the window and started clapping and pointing. "Anna loves animals," Sarah told Martha.

"I see. Well, here's the supermarket." Martha said as she turned into the car park.

"C'mon Anna," Sarah said to get her daughters attention as the truck came to a halt. She undone Anna's seatbelt and lifted her out of the pick-up.

"Mommy..." Anna instructed, putting her hand out. Sarah knew what her daughter meant but taking the little girl's hand. "Tank you."

"She's so sweet." Martha said, after getting a basket. "Anna, would you like some ice cream later?"

"Yes, pweaze." The three year old answered, putting a big pleasing smile on her face.

"Wait, I left my handbag in the car, could I get the keys for the truck? And would you be able to keep an eye on Anna?" Sarah asked.

"Here you go and of course I'll look after Anna." Martha said as she handed the keys to Sarah then took Anna's tiny hand.

After paying for the groceries, Sarah still wasn't back so Martha took Anna back to the car. The car door was open and Martha could hear an ambulance in the distance, the sirens becoming louder and louder. Anna had wondered off to the other side of the truck, and saw her mother lying on the ground, with blood staining her clothes.

"Mommy." Anna whimpered, and Martha ran round to where her niece was standing. She put her hand over her mouth in horror, and then wrapped her arms around Anna.

"Oh my gosh." Martha whispered to herself. The ambulance had now appeared in the car park and paramedics were running out of it. They surrounded Sarah, two people at each side of her, and then they lifted her onto a stretcher. Tears started falling down Anna's cheeks as she saw her mother being taken away in the ambulance.

End flashback-

Anna thought of that after seeing an ambulance rush down the street. That memory always came to mind when she saw of them. Her mother almost died that day. Luckily, the doctors were able to save her life and the police found the person who attacked her.

"Earth to Anna, are you alright?" Clark asked, bringing Anna back to reality.

"Uh... yeah. Just thinking about something..." Anna trailed off as she looked across the street and noticed a young man that she recognized. He was looking straight at her. Then it hit her. It was her crazy ex-boyfriend Mark. "Oh sh!t..." Anna muttered under her breath, loud enough for Clark to hear.

"What's wrong Anna?" Clark questioned. He looked over to where his cousin was staring at but nothing was there.

"Uh nothing... you wanna go? I don't feel too well," Anna replied. And it was true. She felt like she was either going to faint or just throw up.

"Sure." That's all Clark could say. He would have asked why but he wanted to respect Anna's privacy. He knows all too well what it's like keeping secrets from people you love and care about, so he let Anna keep her secret.

After getting back to the farm, Clark took Anna up to the loft. Or as his father called it, his 'fortress of solitude'. Clark sat down beside Anna on the couch.

"What's up? I know you're keeping things from me so I want to know what." Clark said. This made Anna a little angry. _He_ was the one keeping things from her.

"What right do you have asking me that? You're keeping secrets from me as well Clark!" Anna practically screamed at Clark.

"What are you talking about Anna?" Clark became tense. He didn't Anna knowing his secret since it would endanger her and if she did know his secret, who told her?

"I saw the files Clark had about you on her computer!"

"What does that have to do with me? And what were you doing snooping through Chloe's computer files?" Clark questioned.

"One of the folders was called 'secret'. And I wasn't snooping or anything like that – the computer froze, I started hitting the keys and all of the boxes appeared."

"Oh... but I still wanna know what's happening with you Anna."

"And I want to leave this whole freaking life that I have to call my own, looks like no-one's getting what they want."

"God Anna, can't you just open up?"

"No and I guess that's not alright to you. I'm off. I'll see you when I decide to come back Clark." With that said Anna got up, left the loft and left the farm on her Harley Davidson. Clark didn't try to stop her. He knew she needed some time alone, but what Anna said before she left really scared Clark. '_What if she never comes back?_' Clark asked himself. _"I'll see you when I _decide _to come back Clark."_

"Stupid idiot." Anna said to herself, out loud. "I'm gonna find out what Clark's keeping from me, one way or another." Of course, Anna wasn't paying attention to the road in front of her. She had accidentally gone into the wrong lane, and to add to that scene, another car was coming towards her. Anna finally looked ahead and automatically swerved off the road after seeing that car coming closer to her. The bike had fallen onto her left leg and the pain was intensifying. Anna looked back onto the road and saw the driver of the other car coming over to her. He looked quite concerned about what was happening to Anna.

"Are you ok Miss? I'll try and get the bike off your leg. Scream if you want to." The man said. He was trying to keep calm but from Anna's point of view, it wasn't working too well.

"Thanks... uh..." Anna mumbled just loud enough for the person helping her to hear.

"Lex. Lex Luthor." He stated whilst lifting the bike up. Anna figured out what he was doing so once the gap was big enough, she wriggled her leg out from underneath the bike. Even though the pain was killing her, Anna never screamed. After Lex noticed that her leg wasn't trapped, he dropped the bike back onto the ground then rushed to Anna's side to help her over to his car. "I'm gonna get you to the hospital, ok?"

"Thanks." Anna whispered, barely audible. The pain was excruciating but Anna helped Lex as much as she could. He took her arm and she placed it over his shoulder, then he held her by the waist and lifted her onto her feet. Slowly, he pulled her over to his silver Porsche. Once they were there, Lex opened the door and put Anna in the back seat. After he made sure Anna was safe, he quickly ran round to the drivers side and headed for the hospital.

Meanwhile at the Kent farm, Clark was starting to worry where Anna had gone to. He still hadn't told his parents that Anna was gone because he didn't them worrying.

"Clark?" A voice said from behind. Clark quickly turned around and saw Chloe standing at the stairs.

"Uh... Chloe. What brings you here?" Clark asked.

"Um... I don't actually know how to tell you this..." Clark could instantly tell that Chloe was worried about something, so he went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"What is it Chloe? You know you can tell me anything." Clark told her.

"It's about Anna..." Chloe began but then became too scared to continue.

"What about Anna?"

"She was in some sort of accident. Lex took her into hospital... well, that's what I heard." Chloe explained which made Clark worry even more.

"I've gotta go. Tell my parents where Anna is and tell them to meet me at the hospital, ok?" Chloe nodded in response. Then Clark super-sped out of the barn and stopped just near the hospital. He quickly ran into the hospital and stopped at the reception area. "Did Lex Luthor bring a young girl earlier? Looking about 18 or 19 years old, with long blonde hair?"

"Yes. Are you family of the patient?" The woman behind the deck asked as she began typing on her computer.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Clark replied. He was starting to become inpatient with the staff around here because he wasn't aware what was happening with Anna and they were helping him much.

"You'll have to fill out these forms for her." The receptionist said as she handed him a clipboard with a few piece of paper on it. Clark found a pen close by and started writing the information he knew about Anna then handed it back. "Ok, Miss Clark is in room 213."

"Thanks." Clark thought he was using his super speed when he went to Anna's room. He was so scared for her well-being. He wasn't ready to lose someone else very close to him since he didn't know how seriously Anna was hurt. Clark recently lost a close friend, Ryan. He was more than a friend to Clark; he was like a little brother to him.

As Clark walked up to the room, he looked through the window. He saw Anna sleeping peacefully, with her leg in a cast and drip connected to her hand. She also had a couple of cuts on her face and a few on the arm that was visible to Clark. Once he brought himself back to reality, Clark slowly turned the door knob and quietly opened the door. The only light in the room was a few dim lights above Anna's bed. He could see her clearly now. She had a large gash on her forehead and a cut below her eye.

"Clark..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was sooooo busy with school but I'm on my Easter holidays so I will have time to update:D Enjoy!


	6. Scared

"Clark, what are you doing here?" A voice from the shadows asked him, which Clark quickly identified as Lex. He stood up and walked over to Clark then looked over at Anna.

"Chloe told me that you brought my cousin in." Clark explained. Lex looked at Clark then Anna. He couldn't believe what his best friend was saying.

"Wait, this girl's your cousin? Did she have a deathwish or something?"

"What do you mean Lex?" Clark questioned. He knew about what Anna said to him during their little fight but he didn't think she actually meant it.

"Well, she was the one who started driving towards me on the road."

"What?" Clark asked in disbelief. Maybe Anna meant what she told Clark. "Anna wouldn't do that." 'Or would she?'

"Maybe you don't know what your cousin would and wouldn't do." Lex said calmly. Then he went to the door. "Tell Anna to come and see me when she gets out of here."

After Lex closed the door, Clark grabbed a chair and pulled it to beside Anna's bed, where she was in a peaceful slumber. He took the hand closest to him gently, trying not to disturb Anna's sleep. He started stroking it lightly, and then stopped as he heard a soft knock on the door and his parents entered the room.

"Clark, Chloe told us what happened. How's Anna?" Martha asked as she came into the room, with Jonathon in tow.

"Not too sure. But from what I can see, her leg's broken, she's got quite a big gash on her forehead and a few other deeps cuts too." Clark told his parents but never took his eyes off Anna's body.

"Oh my gosh. Who brought her in?" Martha whispered. She didn't want Anna waking up.

"Lex." Clark stated. He knew this would make his father angry since he wasn't all too fond of anyone from the Luthor family. "He said that Anna started driving towards him then she swerved off the road to miss him. Don't know how she got her leg broken though."

"Well, Anna will be able to answer that when she wakes up but for now, you father and I will ask a doctor." Martha told him then left the room, but Jonathon stayed back.

"Son, are you alright?" He asked Clark, whose eyes were still fixed on Anna's almost lifeless body.

"Not really. It's just... being at the hospital so soon after... Ryan's passing, it's scary." Clark choked out.

"I feel the same Clark. But we've all got to stay positive, for Anna's sake. Ok?" Clark nodded in agreement, which made Jonathon smile a little. "I'm going to find your mother to see what the doctors will tell us about Anna. You going to be ok on your own son?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna talk to Anna." His father nodded in acknowledgement then left the room. Once he was left alone, Clark took Anna's hand again.

"Anna, you were right about earlier. You know, saying that I was keeping secrets from you. I don't want to keep from anyone, it's just, my mom and dad say that it would be better and safer if I didn't tell anyone. I agree on the safer bit but... not too sure on the better part." Clark looked down at the floor, then back at Anna's face. "Hey, you gotta wake up Anna. Everyone's worried sick about you. Mom, dad and even me. And I think Chloe's scared about what's happening with you too." Clark whispered. He had always been told that if you spoke to someone when they are asleep, it can coax them to awaken. Clark sat anxiously at Anna's side to see if she did hear him. He gave up after ten minutes, and when he was about to get up, he heard a small mumbling noise coming from Anna. When he turned round, he saw he eyes flickering. "Anna, are you awake? Please say something."

"Hey C-Cl-Clarkie." Anna whispered, barely audible but Clark could tell what she was saying and chuckled a little.

"Hey Anna. Wait, I better go get my parents... or a doctor. I'll be right back." Clark was about to leave when he heard Anna speaking to him again.

"No. Please s-stay." Clark simply nodded and took a seat beside Anna's bed again.

"Ok. My mom and dad should be back any minute now." Clark explained which put a smile on her face. "You should get some rest. You look pretty sore." Anna nodded then she leant back on the pillow and let herself fall into a blissful slumber once again. A few minutes later, Martha and Jonathon re-entered the room.

"Has Anna woken up?" Jonathon asked as he went into the room.

"Yeah. I told her that she should get some rest so she went back to sleep. What did the doctors say?"

"Lex told them that her motorbike landed on her left leg, so that's how she got her leg broken but they said if Anna responds well to the medication, she can go home to rest and get better." Martha explained to her son. That took a huge weight off his shoulders; at least Anna wasn't dying or something. "Are you waiting to go home sweetie? I know being in a hospital this soon after Ryan's... death would be hard for you."

"No, I'll be fine mom. Just a little tired."

"Alright sweetheart. Call us if anything happens." Martha told him then they left Clark in the room with Anna.

xXx xXx

Chloe was pacing back and forth in the middle of her relatively tidy bedroom. The only mess in her room was beside her laptop. It was surrounded by old articles and print-outs about the meteor infected people of Smallville that she hadn't placed on her wall of weird yet.

"Something bothering you Chloe?" Lana asked from the doorway. Chloe turned round to see where she was and walked over to her.

"Do you think I should go to see Clark? I mean, with Anna in the hospital, he might need someone with him to make sure he's alright." Chloe said, very quickly. Lana could tell that she was really worried, heck, who wouldn't be when their boyfriend's cousin was in hospital?

"I think you should go Chloe. I'll give you a lift if you want." Lana offered.

"That would be great, thanks Lana." Chloe answered. Lana gave her a friendly smile then they both left Chloe's room.

xXx xXx

When Chloe entered Anna's hospital room, she saw Clark asleep in a wooden chair beside Anna's bed and Anna was just waking up. Chloe quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to the other side of Anna's bed.

"Hey Chloe. Did you just get here?" Anna asked as she tried to sit up. Chloe noticed this so she helped her up.

"Yeah. Thought I should come and see you. And once you get out, I'm definitely signing your cast." Chloe and Anna both laughed, which woke Clark up.

"Uh... hey Chloe. When did you get here?" Clark asked after getting up from where he had sleeping. He walked over to Chloe and kissed her on the cheek.

"I never imagined you two would be an item. Every cute." Anna commented.

"Well we are Anna. Maybe you'll come to out wedding." Clark said, joking about the last part.

"Send me the invite through her because I have no idea when I'm getting out of this prison."

"In a few days doctors said. But you won't be driving for a while with that on your leg." Clark told her, pointing to the cast on her leg.

"Don't worry Anna. I'll be you chauffer." Chloe added, since she felt a little left out.

"Thanks Chloe." Chloe smiled warmly.

"Did you bring your car here Chloe?" Clark asked as he looked out the window, which was facing the car park.

"No, Lana gave me a lift. I didn't really want to drive."

"Oh, cool."

"I know you guys wanna make out, so I'm gonna get some sleep. You can kiss all you want, just don't wake me." Anna told them then she lay back on the bed and started to sleep once again.

**1 week later**

As soon as Clark stopped the truck, he got out the drivers side and quickly ran to the passenger's side and helped Anna out of the truck. After she was outside, she leant against the truck for support whilst Clark got her crutches out of the back of the truck, then he handed them over to Anna. Then they went into the hose, where Anna sat herself on the sofa. Clark grabbed the phone as he entered the house and dialled someone's number. Once he started talking, Anna listened in to his side of the conversation.

"Hey it's Clark. Yeah my cousin's home. Sure, I'll bring her over later. Ok, see you later." Clark said, and then he put down the phone and turned to where Anna was sitting.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking me or do I get to go on a mystery tour?"

"You are going to Lex's mansion. The guy who took you to the hospital." Clark explained.

"Oh. Does he even like me because he probably thinks I wanted to crash into him? Which isn't true!" Anna added before Clark could say anything.

"Not too sure. But you'll find out when you get there." Clark said.

"Ok, ok. So, when are we heading over there?" Anna asked.

"In an hour. You can watch TV for a while 'cause I've got some chores to do." Clark told her, and then he headed out the door. Anna turned on the television set and started watching the first thing that came on. Then she heard the door opening, so she thought that it was Clark coming back for something he forgot.

"What did you forget Clarkie?" Anna shouted but no-one answered. She turned to see that nobody was behind her, yet she could still hear footsteps. Then it happened. Someone punched Anna across the face which made her scream in pain. Then the person put their hand over Anna's mouth. She tried to get them away from her by biting their hand but it didn't work. After she tried that, Anna heard the back door opening once again and she heard more footsteps coming into the house. Her attacker removed their hand from Anna's mouth and people were holding her back from behind. "What the hell are you doing..." Anna began then saw who was standing in front of her. "... Mark?"

* * *

Author's Note: I love cliffhangers, lol. Please don't hate me people. So, R&R or no next chapter.


	7. Attacked

Clark was bailing hay in the barn when Pete entered. Clark was turning around to face his friend when he felt the familiar sickening feeling. '_Kryptonite_,' Clark told himself after facing Pete and saw him holding an open lead box filled with the green meteor rock Smallville was famous for. "Why are you doing this Pete?" Clark asked.

"Because Clark you sent me to that horrible physco hospital. The place I now hate." By now, Pete had become one of Clark's past foes – Tina Greer.

"Tina? What are you doing here?" Clark choked out, in a fairly loud whisper.

"Getting my revenge on you Clark Kent. Once you're out of the way, I'll be with Lana forever." Tina casually walked over to where Clark was lying and kicked him in the ribs. Once. Twice. Three times. Each harder than the last. Once she had had her fun, she placed the piece of meteor rock beside Clark's, now almost lifeless, body. But before she left the barn, Tina pulled a syringe full of liquidified meteor rock out of her pocket and injected it into Clark.

xXx xXx

Meanwhile, Mark was going to hit Anna again when someone stopped him. The person who saved Anna from another punch and/or kick was wearing glasses, had brown hair and was around the same height as him. "C'mon Bourne, you can deal with the chick later. We've got bigger fish to fry." He told Mark. After that, the three people left the house and Anna grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

"Police please. Uh... three of the people who escaped from Belle Reeve were at my house and attacked me. Kent farm, Hickory Lane. Please, come quick." Anna said as calmly as she could down the phone. After she told them everything, she hung up, got her crutches and went out to find where Clark was. "Clark! Clark, where are you?" Anna shouted as she made her way over to the barn. As she entered, she quickly hopped over to where Clark was lying then she threw herself down beside him. She started shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up but it was unsuccessful. "Clark? Please wake up. Can you hear me? Please wake up Clark." In the distance, Anna could hear police sirens coming towards the farm. She quickly got onto her feet with the aid of the wall behind her, grabbed her crutches and rushed outside. As the cars stopped just by the barn, Anna started calling to them – "In here! Please! My cousin needs help!" The cops ran into the barn but one stayed outside with Anna.

"Miss, what's your cousin's name and do you know what happened to him?" The young man asked.

"His name is Clark and I have no idea what happened to him because I was attacked inside the house." Anna answered.

"Ok miss. We're going to take him to the hospital, and I think you should be checked out. Follow me." With that said, the man wrapped his hand around Anna's wrist, loosely, and escorted her to the police car. The young police officer put her crutches in the trunk of the car after he made sure Anna was in safely. "Your cousin is in the car in front of us." He told Anna once the car they were in started moving.

"Ok." Anna whispered. She was still in shock. She had heard that Smallville was a weird place from a friend of hers when she was in Metropolis but she never thought that there were murderers or anything like that around here.

"Would you like to tell us your name miss?" The officer asked Anna kindly.

"Anna. Anna Clark."

"Well Anna, I'm Jamieson."

"That's not your first name, is it?" Anna asked as she lifted her head up and looked at Jamieson, eye-to-eye.

"Um... no." He stated.

"So, what is it?" Anna had to keep the conversation going. She hated silence. Especially at a time like this.

"Um..." he hesitated for a moment then answered, "Tyler."

"Nice name." Anna replied then turned her head to look out the window. They were approaching Smallville Medical Centre now. After five more minute of driving, the car stopped in front of the A&E of Smallville Medical Centre, behind the car which brought Clark here. Once Tyler got Anna's crutches out of the trunk, he handed them over to her after she got out the car. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now come on inside, it's getting cold and you really need checked out." Tyler told her. She done as he instructed and as soon as she walked into the hospital, a doctor approached her and took her into a room at the end of the hallway. Anna could remember this doctor because he helped her whilst she was in the hospital, only a mere few hours ago.

"Ok Anna, let's see if you're alright."

Kent farm-

Jonathon and Martha were kissing each other when they entered their house but stopped when they saw that neither Anna nor Clark were in the house and they knew that Clark was bringing Anna home today.

"Where do you think they could be? If Clark did bring Anna home, I'm sure they would be in here." Martha said to her husband.

"Or they would be in the loft," Jonathon suggested. "I'll be back in a minute sweetheart."

Once Jonathon left, Martha checked the answering machine. One message was on it. She quickly press the play button hoping to be good news about Anna and/or Clark. Her heart sank as she heard the recording –

"Could the parents or guardians of Clark Kent and Anna Clark please come to Smallville Medical Centre as soon as possible."

"Oh my god..." Martha mumbled as she lifted her hand over her mouth. Then she turned around as she heard the door creek open and saw her husband re-entering the house.

"What is it Martha?" Jonathon could tell that something was bothering his wife as soon as he came in.

"There... w-was a message..." Martha choked out but stopped.

"A message from who sweetheart?"

"Smallville M-medical... Centre. Clark an-and Anna are there." In a heartbeat, Jonathon was heading back out the door with his wife following. But the only thing on his mind was who was the injured person?

Smallville Medical Centre-

Anna was sitting in the same place that she had been sitting in for the past twenty minutes – the waiting room. She was told that she only had a few cuts which were sealed with paper stitches. But she couldn't care less about herself; she was way too worried about Clark to worry about her own health. Anna had tried to ask doctors for answers but no-one knew anything. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her Uncle Jonathon's voice, coming closer and closer to her.

"Anna!" He shouted after seeing her sitting on a chair in the middle of the waiting room. "Are you alright? Where's Clark?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't actually know where Clark is. None of the doctors or nurses will tell me." Anna explained.

"That's good to hear that you're feeling ok. But what happened to you and Clark?"

"I was attacked whilst Clark was away in the barn. After I called the police, I found him... barely breathing... i-in the b-b-barn." Anna was breaking down. She wrapped her arms around her uncle's waist and lent her head into his chest. Tears were landing on his shirt.

"It's ok Anna. Clark's tough, he'll get through this." Jonathon reassured his niece and also himself. He had never seen his son hurt before unless he was around or close to kryptonite. And if he was away from it now, he should be fine.

"Jonathon," Martha whispered to her husband to get his attention. "There's a doctor here to tell us about Clark."

"Oh, ok. Anna, we'll be right back." He told his niece as she loosened her hold on him. Then he stood up and followed his wife over to a young woman, who was holding a clipboard.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I presume? I'm Dr. Pointer. I have been examining your son and we found some poisonous toxin in his blood system, but no-one is sure how he got it in. Do you know how it could have entered his bloodstream?"

"No idea. Are we allowed to see our son?" Jonathon asked.

"Sure. But it's only direct family at the moment and he's rest so I wouldn't try and wake him." The doctor instructed.

"We won't. What room is he in?" Martha asked politely.

"ICU, room 23. Just down the hall, second right."

"Ok, thank you for helping our son." Jonathon said then went over to Anna and helped her up. "Anna, we're going to see Clark. Would you like to go and see him?"

"Uh... yes, please." Anna replied after her uncle handed her over to her. Then once she was standing, she followed Martha and Jonathon to where the doctor said Clark was. When she was inside, Anna saw Clark lying on the hospital bed, with some tubes injected into him and an oxygen mask placed over his nose and mouth.

"Anna, can we ask you something?" Martha finally broke the silence with the question.

"Sure auntie Martha." Anna replied, keeping her voice down so she couldn't wake Clark.

"Was there anything lying beside or close to Clark when you found him?" Martha asked.

"Um..." Anna started to think back, trying to remember if she saw anything near Clark. "Yeah. Some sort of green-ish rock was kinda close to him."

"Oh no." Martha muttered under her breath but Anna overheard. Now she knew that something was seriously wrong with her cousin.

"What? What the hell is going on? Please tell me." Anna pleaded but after seeing the worried looks on her relatives faces, she continued. "Please tell me what's happening to Clark. I've only known him for a short time but he's so caring towards me and I love him like a brother I never had."

"Sweetie, we'll tell you everything later but was there anything else around him?" Jonathon asked.

"I c-can answer t-that." A faint whisper coming from behind them said. Automatically, all three of them turned their heads towards Clark and started moving to where he was lying.

"Son, are you ok?" Jonathon asked as soon as he got beside Clark's bed.

"Not r-really. E-everywhere... hurts." Clark muttered, trying to keep his speaking to a minimal.

"Clark, sweetie, do you remember what happened to you earlier?" His mother asked quietly.

"B-bailing hay... T-Tina G-Greer came into b-barn... as Pete... h-hurt me." Clark stammered, stopping after so many words to take a deep breath.

"Oh my god. But I thought Tina was in Belle Reve?" Martha said.

"No. She escaped with four other people last week. I heard it on the news about a week ago." Anna explained. "But I don't understand how Clark said Tina was Pete..."

"I'll tell you outside. Jonathon, are you going to be ok in here?" Martha asked. Jonathon nodded then she and Anna went outside.

"What was Clark talking about Auntie Martha?"

"Well, ever since the meteor shower, people have been changed because they were near where a meteor landed. Tina was one of them. She was turn into whoever she wants, wherever she wants." Martha told her niece.

"Whoa, so she has something against Clark?"

"I think so, since she attacked Clark last year but I'm not too sure."

"Oh." Was all Anna could say before a loud beep filled the air. Martha and Anna quickly turned around and looked into Clark's room. His heart line was flat. Doctors were now flooding into his room, trying to resuscitate him. Jonathon left the room and was now beside his wife and niece. After two long minutes of doing CPR on Clark's body, he started breathing on his own again. Once the doctors made sure of this, they slowly made their way out of the young boy's room. Jonathon and Martha went back into his room but Anna went outside for some fresh air.

When she got out, Anna looked through her handbag and got out her cell phone. She quickly dialled a number and pressed call.

"Hey Lois? It's Anna... and I can really use someone to talk to."


End file.
